Recuerdos de un día lluvioso
by Malasletras
Summary: ¿Cuál es el problema de enamorarse de tu arma? Que el puede enterarse con facilidad, sobretodo cuando ambas almas se sincronizan ¿La solución? levantar una barrera ¿El costo? menos poder ¿El problema? Soul no es tonto ¿Las consecuencias? Él tratará de averiguar mi secreto ¿Qué error cometí? El mismo que mamá: me enamoré. ¿Qué es todo esto? el recuerdo de un día lluvioso.


Hola, primera vez que hago un fic de Soul Eater, se acepta de todo para mejorar.

E**DICIÓN: 16/06/2012. Recién acabo de subir la historia pero la estuve releyendo y no. Del asco con respecto a algunas faltas de ortografía que provocan escribir a las 12 de la noche jaja, es mi culpa, cuando escribo algo lo subo altiro y no me paro a revisarlo bien (o lo hago pero mi cerebro omite los errores) sino hasta que es releído unos cuantos días después. Esa es la moraleja de hoy, además siempre he sido independiente en el sentido que nadie me revisa mis fics antes de subirlo ;_;**

**Advertencia: SEXO EXPLÍCITO, DE VERDAD MUCHO SEXO, y como todo fic mío posibles traumas  
**

**Si no entiendes el fic. ES NECESARIO que me lo digas, abajo más aclariones.**

* * *

La lluvia es hermosa, porque su sonido arrítmico es lo que más se parece a los latidos de mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando lo toco, cuando él me toca, cuando nos tocamos. Una de las ventajas de que Soul no tuviera una buena percepción de alma es que fácilmente podía ocultar mis pensamientos hacia él. Si una "melodía" (así llamaba Soul al ritmo de las almas ajenas cuando las percibía a través de mí) hermosa sonara dentro de mí mientras yo desenvaino mi fiel guadaña, mis sentimientos por él quedarían al descubierto en un santiamén, por eso me esforzaba no solo en ser indiferente a mi arma, trataba de no ponerme celosa ante las infinitas cartas en su casillero y a las interminables preposiciones de compañerismo, muchas hechas en mi presencia sin ningún tipo de tacto, sino que también procuraba cambiar la "melodía" de mi alma, al menos mientras Soul y yo nos conectábamos y estábamos vulnerables a encontrarnos en la mente y en el corazón del otro. Básicamente, le cerraba la puerta a mis pensamientos, aunque yo ya había llegado hasta los suyos de cierta manera, aquella vez cuando bailamos al son de una canción de jazz.

-¿Qué piensas Maka?- Exclamó con aparente aburrimiento Soul, a mi lado, caminando con los brazos tras la cabeza, apenas mirándome por el rabillo de sus ojos.

-Solo me preguntaba para qué nos llamaría el profesor Stein-Mentí como siempre. Más puertas cerradas.

Esperé una respuesta, creí que diría algo más, pero solo me observó unos minutos y nada salió de su boca a pesar de abrirla y cerrarla dos veces, iba a decirme algo, pero simplemente se calló.

-Como sea, ya estamos acá- Dijo cuando nos encontrábamos frente a su oficina.

Entramos sin llamar porque seguramente él sentiría nuestras presencias, estaba sentado en el escritorio con gesto pensativo, había varios archivos desparramados en su escritorio y no se sorprendió de vernos allí, nos sonrió sin motivo y sin ganas, saludó por cortesía y en seguida comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Frente a un pronto enfrentamiento con el Kishin, he estado observando a cada uno de mis estudiantes- Soul resopló- Con fines pedagógicos- Trató de enmendar él- Para tratar de llevar sus habilidades al máximo, dentro de lo que mi influencia podría lograr.

-Solo quiere diseccionarnos-Interrumpió Soul, me miró con ojos cómplices, esperando mi apoyo, pero yo estaba en otro lado, imaginando el poder, el que podría utilizar para traer a Chrona. él lo notó, emitió una especie de gruñido al tiempo que volvía a prestar atención.

-Como decía- Continuó carraspeando el profesor- He notado un fascinante fenómeno en su resonancia durante el último entrenamiento, uno de ustedes está impidiendo al otro que la sincronización se realice por completo- Finalizó con aire grave, mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Sí, yo impedía que Soul entrara completamente en mi espíritu, pero nunca pensé que ocultarle mis sentimientos podría estar disminuyendo nuestra química en el campo de batalla.

-Es culpa de Maka- Me acusó presuroso Soul, con una ligera agitación y con tanta confianza que me sacó de quicio.- Está escondiendo cosas últimamente, puedo sentirlo- Trató de completar pobremente su argumento.

-No lo creo, tú no pones de tu parte- Le contradije con vergüenza, por el hecho de no perder. Él tenía razón. Para no flaquear aparté mi vista de la suya y traté de entretenerla en cualquier parte.

-Tranquilos, se puede arreglar fácilmente y aumentarían sus capacidades sin problemas-. Trató de disminuir la creciente tensión el científico.

-¿Cómo?- Me interesé. No miré a Soul, solo eso bastaría para delatarme.

-Solo debemos repetir un ejercicio del pasado. Vayan a casa, pónganse cómodos y cuéntense lo que se ocultan, ¿hace cuánto son compañeros? Dejen a un lado los secretos- Dijo contento, como si fuera algo sencillo, él no comprende el esfuerzo que significó para mí levantar esa barrera, ni las consecuencias de dejarla caer.

-Claro, Maka- Me llamó, y no me quedó otra opción que mirarlo, el corazón desbocado y la respiración por las nubes. La expectación frente a sus palabras- Creo que no deberías usar sostén, no hay nada allí.- Su comentario no solo provocó que me olvidara de la situación en la que estábamos, también me causó una rabia enorme. Lo golpee, por su puesto.

-¿Qué mierda dices estúpido?- Le grité, el profesor Stein fingió no enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y ante la mirada furibunda que le di solo sonrió nerviosamente. Y yo, antes de escuchar otra tontería o que la tristeza se hiciera sentir más que la rabia, salí del cuarto con apuro.

A medida que me iba alejando sentí una ligera discusión entre los hombres que había dejado atrás, pero traté de concentrarme en salir de Shibusen por el camino más corto e ir a casa a descargarme antes que Soul volviera.

Recordé que estaba lloviendo y pensé en sacar sin permiso uno de los paraguas que estaban en la entrada, incitándome, pero mi conciencia me lo impidió. Esperé unos minutos a que la lluvia amainara, pero no me quedó otra opción más que resignarme y lidiar con ella, pero antes de caminar al departamento, procuré ir hasta el estacionamiento y patear unas cuantas veces la moto de Soul, él la amaba. Y luego solo quedamos yo, la lluvia, la calle y mis pensamientos hechos un lío. Al final era mi culpa, demasiado miedosa para admitir mis sentimientos, la escusa era la amistad que deseaba mantener intacta pero la verdad no residía en otra cosa que en mi desconfianza en los hombres. Yo misma había encontrado a Soul mirándole los senos, que yo no tenía, a Blair, o pensando concienzudamente mientras enfocaba su atención en el trasero de Tsubaki, igual que papá, al final, parecía más un problema de autoestima que de confianza, pero era su culpa, él no paraba de señalar mis defectos. Y en estas inutilidades se concentró mi cabeza, un vaivén constante en el mismo lugar, hasta llegar al edificio en donde vivíamos, ¿la conclusión de la caminata?, nada más que un resfrío seguro en los próximos días, al entrar en la casa temperada noté cuan empapada estaba realmente y cuánto pesaban mis ropas debido al agua, pronto comenzaría a…

ACHÚ

Excelente.

Agotada, me dirigí hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme las ropas, me saqué las empapadas y desnuda, tuve la extraña iniciativa de mirarme al espejo que tenía tras la puerta, lo que vi no me gustó, pero antes de sumergirme en alguna estúpida depresión me solté el cabello y me puse una remera larga y traté de quitar esa imagen penosa de mi cerebro, volví a mirar mi reflejo y noté que había olvidado quitarme el sostén, también mojado, empezaba a traspasar la humedad hacia la polera, y después de hacerlo fue inevitable soltar una carcajada porque Soul tenía razón. Era lo mismo andar con o sin él. A la mierda, la risa irónica terminó convirtiéndose en una tendencia a llanto, me detuve, respiré profundamente; eran las seis de la tarde, él llegaría luego, fingiría que nada había pasado, lo recibiría con su plato favorito, nos reiríamos viendo la comedia de las nueve, todos contentos y mis sentimientos a salvo, ya nos haríamos fuertes por medio de otros métodos.

La decisión me pareció brillante y me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar la cena con el mejor de los animos, tampoco era mi intensión que Soul se intoxicara con la comida, aunque pareciera tentador. Estaba en eso cuando sentí la puerta abrirse, creí que era Blair, pues las clases aún no terminaban en el Shibusen, decidí no prestar atención y continué en mi labor, hasta que vi una mano que se asomó al sartén y pasó el dedo índice por el caldo.

-Soul- Lo saludé amablemente, me regañé por mi descuido, debería estar más atenta a las almas que entran a casa.

-¿Está envenenado?- Preguntó mientras se metía el dedo a la boca- Rico- Finalizó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Respondí mientras reía suavemente, pero su rostro permanecía serio, desvié el mío con un nerviosismo espontáneo, salido de algún rincón de mi alma. ¿La calefacción estaba muy alta?

-¿Estás haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado?-Volvió a preguntar con una injustificada rabia, acercó su mano a la mía y apretó mi muñeca hasta que me hizo soltar la cuchara de palo con la cual revolvía el sofrito, previendo una pelea apagué la comida para que no se desperdiciara.

-No, yo solo…-Comencé a justificarme, ignorando el pequeño dolor que me provocaba su tacto- Olvídalo ya, no quiero pelear- Me solté de su agarre y caminé hasta la alacena a sacar un vaso, sed era lo que menos tenía.

-Yo si quiero pelear. Una pelea es justo lo que necesitamos- Declaró desafiante mi guadaña, adiviné su movimiento, quiere hacerme enfadar para que revele lo que le oculto, pero eso no sería suficiente.

-Tú solo deseas echar a perder todo- Le reclamé en tono de broma. Le dí la espalda, evitando el contacto visual.

-Maka- Me llamó, pero lo ignoré, él quería que lo mirara.

Y de pronto la sorpresa, sentí su presencia más cerca de mí, casi pude oler su respiración, un escalofrío me recorrió, pero no quise voltear.

-Así que esa es tu actitud, debe ser algo importante- Reclamó, estaba hablando de mi secreto, por un momento pensé en soltarlo todo, tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío provocaba un magnetismo asqueroso, delicioso realmente, comencé a temblar, pero no supe identificar la causa de esos movimientos involuntarios ni el origen de la quemazón de mi bajo vientre, apreté con fuerza el vaso escurridizo tratando de hacer más lentas mis acciones y ganar más tiempo, estaba tan concentrada en esas sensaciones que pegué un respingo cuando noté la presión de sus manos en mis senos, ¿en qué momento las puso ahí?, los masajeó lentamente, yo me había estirado por el vaso y me mantenía en esa posición pues no sabía exactamente qué hacer, una vibración recorrió cada hueso de mi cuerpo y el cristal resbaló de mis manos hasta estrellarse contra el piso, donde se dividió y murió. Como mi dignidad. Con dificultad me sostuve del borde del mueble mientras una ola parecía tragar mis sentidos, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con su risa burlesca.

-Te quitaste el sostén, y ni si quiera lo noté- Susurró en mi oído con un ligero rastro de burla. Fue el colmo.

El ruido del vaso descuartizándose fue mínimo comparado al de la cachetada que me atreví a darle.

-¿Qué?- Iba a decir algo más, lo juro, estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero cuando volví a abrir la boca para continuar mi frase, solo salió un aullido lastimero y el resto fue historia, un llanto ascendente y descendente se apoderó de mí, la cara de Soul se desfiguró entre la sorpresa y la disculpa y yo busqué desesperada algún rincón en el cual esconderme dentro de mí misma, pero ahora que las lágrimas se dejaban caer, no había motivo para seguir reteniéndolas, debió haber sido un panorama lamentable.

-Maka

-CÁLLATE, NO LLEVO SOSTÉN PORQUE TÚ DIJISTE QUE NO LO NECESITABA- Fue lo más coherente que había pensado o dicho en el día. Fue un grito desgarrador y vacilante.

Y mucho después la guinda de la torta, Soul se acercó a abrazarme en un gesto de disculpa y de consuelo, yo lo acepté, no tenía otro lugar al que ir a parte de sus brazos, en realidad, en esa fría ciudad solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, yo no contaba con mi padre aunque él insistiera y nuestros amigos tenían su propios problemas, metas, pensamientos y hogares, no pretendíamos entendernos completamente.

-Maka- Volvió a hablar- Lo siento, quise forzarte a hablar, debo disculparme.

-¿Por ser un idiota?- Pregunté sin despegar mi rostro de su pecho.

-Sí, pero también por no dejar que entraras por completo en mí- Me separé de él. ¿Soul también me ocultaba cosas?- Hoy, desesperadamente he tratado de ponerte en un abismo, pensando en que tu también podías esconder algo, no quería que te enteraras de algunos pensamientos que tengo. Este último tiempo ha sido una batalla por mantenerlos- Finalizó, llevó la palma de su mano a mi cara y limpió el rastro húmedo que había dejado mi llanto.

-¿Tú eras el que no dejaba que se completara la resonancia?- Le interrogué incrédula, aunque debí agregar el "también" a mi oración, él solo se separó de mí, se pasó la mano por el rostro varias veces hasta dejarla sobre sus ojos. Afirmó con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Lo siento- Se volvió a disculpar, se acercó nuevamente a mí y apoyó su frente en mi hombro.

Las dudas me asaltaron. Quería saber. Quería que Soul se abriera a mí más que nunca.

¿Con qué derecho?

Le comprendía totalmente, pero su sinceridad me hizo sentir tonta y cobarde y la facilidad con la que salieron sus palabras un poco de celos.

-Soul, yo también te he ocultado algo. Pero te permitiré que lo sepas todo de mí, y entonces, tendré derecho de saber de ti- Le susurré.- La compatibilidad de armas y técnicos se basa en diferentes puntos, parece que lo nuestro es la confianza.

Él levantó el rostro con curiosidad, después una sonrisa se posicionó en sus labios.

-Parece que todos tenemos secretos- Comenzó a tararear una canción. Jazz. Tomó de mis manos y sus caderas empezaron a balancearse, invitándome a seguirlo, sonreí, solo un poco y me animé a bailar con él.- Cuénteme los suyos señorita Albarn.

Poco a poco sentí la música inundarme los sentidos, su voz se confundió con otros sonidos, armoniosos y fascinantes, el roce de nuestros cuerpos parecía natural y estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que pude observar los pequeños defectos de su piel, perfectos en cierto sentido. Decidí estirar mis manos hasta su cuello y él puso las suyas en mi cintura, yo dejé que mis dedos se enredaran en sus cabellos y el permitió los suyos se deslizaran lentamente hasta el inicio de mi trasero. Lancé un suspiro y dejé que lo inundara la verdad que no se encontraba acá, sino que en nuestro interior, dejamos que nuestras amas se encontraran y conectaran el espacio que nos separaba, fue cuestión de tiempo.

Ya no estábamos en la cocina, sino que bailábamos en un amplio salón de color negro y allá donde fuéramos una luz intensa nos seguía, la melodía se hizo más monótona, era más como un vals que un jazz, él tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al notar el cambio de atmósfera y me miró con profundidad, como si recién me descubriera, o tal vez solo ahora había notado la cercana posición en la que estábamos.

-Es tu melodía Maka, la que escucho cuando me utilizas- Comentó Soul como si nada, sentí su aliento en mi cara y casi pude adivinar el movimiento de sus cuerda bucales, la vibración que provocó en su garganta se sintió como un pequeño masaje en mis muñecas, me erizó la piel.

-No Soul, esta no es mi melodía, es triste, sin ritmo, le falta vida- Él pareció en desacuerdo, iba a expresarlo en palabras, lo vi venir, pero dejé caer lentamente la barrera que había construido unos meses atrás, y en esa medida, la luz lentamente fue llenando el lugar, dejando al descubierto unas largas lámparas araña en el techo del salón, grandes telas rojas cubrieron las paredes, dándole un ambiente más acogedor y romántico, la canción se hizo más hermosa, ahora parecía tener más textura y era más armoniosa, tenía un ritmo más flexible, un instrumento se agregó a la sinfonía: era un piano.

Paré de bailar debido a la vergüenza que me invadió cuando Soul abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al notar que el piano aportaba a la canción con unas notas casi independientes, era la melodía que había tocado para mí el día en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron. Bajé mi rostro repleto de colores y emociones, y no lo levanté hasta que volví a sentir las manos de Soul, seguimos bailando.

-Tienes razón, esta melodía va más contigo- Dijo maravillado Soul- ¿Por qué me la ocultabas?

Él ya se había dado cuenta, la manera en que levantaba su ceja derecha era el símbolo de la presunción, solo quería razones y motivos concretos, escucharlo de mi propia boca, al menos aún no lanzaba algún comentario estúpido ni me rechazaba.

-Porque el ingrediente principal para su esencia- En ese momento lo miré y ese fue mi fin, no encontré las palabras, simplemente se me olvidaron todas, quise llorar pero también reír, ¿el resultado?, la única manera que creí efectiva para demostrar el calor en mi pecho fue tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre mi corazón y sin ser eso suficiente, con mi otra extremidad acerqué su cara a la mía y lo besé. La melodía se hizo majestuosa y una luz cegadora me hizo abrir los ojos. Estábamos ahora en un espacio vacío, con nuestras bocas unidas, solo eso, Soul se separó. Me vi obligada a completar la oración- Eres tú Soul, sin ti yo no sería nada- Una extraña tranquilidad me invadió mientras el blanco que nos rodeaba comenzaba a marearme.

Él, por su parte, comenzó a sacudirse con una pequeña risa que fue aumentando hasta que no le quedó otra que abrir mucho la boca y dejarla salir.

¿En serio?

Lo golpee, por su puesto.

-Maka no estás entendiendo

-No, no lo hago- Estaba hecha una furia, dispuesta a continuar dándole patadas me acerqué, pero él tomó mi muslo cuando lo levanté y por ese medio atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo, dejando que mi pierna derecha se entrelazara en su cadera, por el equilibrio solo pude sostenerme de su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa de kilómetro volvió a acercar su cara a la mío y me besó.

Olvidé mi furia asesina y dejé que su boca me envolviera en un abrazo de pasión, yo no sabía besar, pero me sentí satisfecha al notar que tales conocimientos no eran necesario, con un poco de curiosidad dejé vagar mi lengua por sobre sus labios, Soul lo interpretó como un permiso y abrió su boca, autorizándome a entrar en ella, dejamos que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y debido a que la posición era muy incómoda subí la otra pierna en un impulso, él se balanceó un poco pero consiguió sostenerme poniendo sus manos en mis nalgas, dejé escapar mi aliento en un segundo de reposo mientras apoyaba mi nariz con la suya, abrí los ojos y vi los suyos en el mismo estado, las pupilas dilatadas, tratando de entrar más en mí. Sentí que se dejó caer de espalda y me invadió el vértigo de una caída de metros, pero estuvimos a salvo rebotando sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo, el cuerto era oscuro, velas, un piano, yo estaba sentada sobre las caderas de Soul y pude notar su vestimenta: su terno negro, la camisa roja, mi amplio vestido negro recogido, frente a mí un espejo y pude apreciar mi cabello suelto y alborotado, mis mejillas sonrosadas. Estábamos en el espacio de Soul ahora. Él me atrajo hasta su pecho y ambos quedamos recostados apoyándonos sobre el otro.

-Yo también te amo Maka- Dijo simplemente.- Debí haberlo dicho hace tiempo.

-Sí

-Maka, desde siempre

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-Yo también

-No te creo

-Mala suerte

-¿Seremos más fuertes?

-Seguro

-¿Por qué estás tan confiada?

-El amor es el lazo más fuerte entre el arma y el técnico

-De donde sacas tanta cursilería- Rio Soul- ¿Y qué fue eso de la mano en el corazón?

-Cállate- Dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza, lo golpee, por su puesto- Mejor bésame.

-Como quiera mi señora.

Me atrajo hacia sus labios y los juntamos con una pasión extraña, una necesidad de muchos años, le di pequeños y rápidos besos alrededor de la cara cuando me separé de él un instante para respirar, volví a sentarme en sus caderas y me incliné para besar su frente, la punta de su nariz y luego ligeramente sus labios, el levantó sus manos y recorrió el contorno de mi cintura y mi cuello, atrajo violentamente mi cara a la suya pero la traspasé, como si su cuerpo no fuera otra cosa que niebla, nuevamente me sentí presa del vértigo y del pánico de una caída infinita en un espacio negro e interminable, hasta caer una especie de líquido que no había distinguido por su oscuridad, me invadió el pánico al notar que no podía dirigirme a la superficie, una especia de gravedad parecía hundirme y me vi obligada a soltar todo el aire de mis pulmones, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que sí podía respirar esa viscosidad, con dificultad, pero después me acostumbré y hasta se me hizo agradable. Toqué un fondo solido y pareció que ya no estaba nadando sino caminando en una superficie común y corriente.

-¿Soul?- Llamé un poco asustada. ¿La locura? ¿Había traspasado demasiado en el espíritu de Soul? Seguí caminando con el afán de encontrarlo, pero la oscuridad no parecía acabarse nunca y no sentía ninguna presencia. Creyendo que mi trayectoria era la equivocada me desvié hacia la izquierda, aunque ese tipo de direcciones no fueran precisas en este lugar, unos pasos y tropecé con una superficie que no se distinguía, pasé mi mano por ella, tratando de captar su forma y noté que era una silla, me senté en ella, aunque no sentía cansancio realmente, frente a mí apareció una especie de proyector.

_-Yo quiero alas como las de un ángel- _Era mi voz ilusionada la que se escuchaba y pronto apareció un primer plano mío frente a una especie de cámara, la cual se desvió hacia abajo haciendo notar un cuerpo que se movió con un gesto de nerviosismo. ¡Era Soul, estaba viendo sus recuerdos!

"_Maka eres mejor que un ángel, para qué esa mierda de las alas, no es mi estilo"-_Mi boca se abrió a más no poder, estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Soul cuando aprendíamos a volar.

La escena cambió bruscamente

-_¡ES UN MONO!-_ Kidd y yo estábamos saltando alegremente con las manos tomadas, fue cuando tuvimos que ir a la guarida de Arachné bajo el mando de Medusa, muy a mi pesar.

"_Carajo, suéltense de un vez_" escuché nuevamente sus pensamientos, ¡estaba celoso!, de pronto la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse, Soul estaba imaginando cosas, por ejemplo en su cabeza comenzó a armar una escena en donde Kidd lo observa con burla mientras me abrazaba y tocaba y mi rostro lleno de brillos y flores de tipo manga Shôjo parecía disfrutar la situación y sonrojarse. "_Soul cálmate_" se propuso, yo estaba riéndome en el sillón mientras veía eso.

_"Maka, ¿qué haces ahí?"_

_"Maka, no llores"_

_"No toques a mi técnico"_

_"Maka lo siento"_

_"Yo solo quiero ser más fuerte por Maka, Chrona es algo que ella quiere, y yo se lo daré"_

_"Maka es el mejor técnico que pude tener"_

_"Maka"_

_"Prefiero a Maka"_

_"¿Cuándo me dejarán de mandar cartas? Estoy con Maka"_

_"¿Por qué Maka no me cuenta lo que piensa?"_

_"Maka, mírame"_

_"Al menos pude sacarle celos a Maka"_

_"No se da cuenta que la amo"_

_"¿Cuándo lo notará?"_

_"Maka no estés triste"_

_"¿Por qué no me dices todo sobre ti?"_

_"Maka"_

_"Maka"_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender a medida que los recuerdos y los pensamientos se presentaban ante mí, estaba tan feliz. Si Soul estuviera acá, lo abrazaría hasta fundir su piel con la mía, el deseo de su presencia me inundó hasta que se hizo dolorosa, pero un cambio brusco de las imágenes me hizo volver a poner atención. Me sentí sorprendida, y avergonzada, esos definitivamente no eran recuerdos, ni pensamientos esto es…

-Te encontré- Soul tocó mi hombro, la proyección paró, parecía avergonzado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté, aún en shock.

-Recuerdos y pensamientos- Dijo, encontré terriblemente tierno que un sonrojo cubriera su pálida piel, más pálida en este lugar, tenía un brillo sobrenatural.

-Soy una chica lista, me refiero a lo último- Continué mi interrogatorio, fue mi vengaza, yo ya sabía que eran, escenas explícitas de SEXO, nosotros no habíamos echo nada de eso, eso significa que…

-Eran mis fantasías…-Admitió a regañadientes, hincándose y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.- Ser un hombre es más duro ¿sabes? Esas cosas te asaltan en las noches sin tu permiso- Trató de explicar

Permití que una suave risa escapara de mis labios, solo para continuar viendo esa linda expresión, él hizo un puchero.

-Está bien, creo que superamos este problema de ocultarnos cosas- Dije para finalizar su tortura, él se levantó y se ubicó frente a mí.

-Aún no, ¿Qué hay de las tuyas?- Preguntó con superioridad. Pero era mi momento de gloria.

-Y si en vez de dejar que las veas, te las _muestro_- Antes de darle tiempo para que rezongara otra palabra estiré mis brazos para atrapar su boca con la mía, él simplemente se dejó hacer, me levanté guiando su cuerpo con el mío, e imaginé una superficie cómoda, apareció en esa oscuridad un futon, tenía varias colchas, Soul volvió a tomar el control de nuestro movimientos y tomando la posición de un fox-trot me hizo girar con gracia hasta que caí en el acolchado nido.

-¿Somos un poco pequeños para esto no crees?- Soul estaba tratando de hacerse el caballero, a él no le importaban esas cosas teníamos 16 años ¿y qué?- Bueno, esto está pasando en nuestras cabezas- Sonrió, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

-O en nuestro corazón- Le corregí- Hay varias teorías que dicen que el alma...

Me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca, lo entiendo, hablo demasiado ¿qué cumpla tenía de ser tan inteligente?

-Entonces hagámoslo- Lo motivé cuando quitó su mano de mis labios, sabía que hacer, lo había leído, pero después de mis palabras nos arrodillamos frente a frente y se me olvidó. ¿A donde se fue mi inteligencia?

-Maka- Susurró Soul, puso una mano en mi vientre y yo ya estaba desnuda- No pude evitar imaginarte sin ropa. Un inmenso pudor me invadió.

Mis senos.

No pude evitar cubrirlos y darle la espalda, él comenzó a besar mi columna, su lengua estaba tan caliente que no pude evitar lanzar un pequeño gritito, totalmente descocido, aventuró sus manos por mis muslos hasta bajo mis pechos, donde yo bloqueaba el paso.

-Maka- Fue un ruego, miré por sobre mi hombro hacia su rostro y noté que él también estaba desnudo, solo aprecie la musculatura de sus brazos y cuello, no quise mirar más. Ante mi duda, posó sus manos como dos grades mariposas sobre las mías y comenzó a manipularlas hasta que unos escalofríos me comenzaron a recorrer, besó mi cuello y una de sus extremidades viajó hasta mi bajo vientre, estaba sentada sobre mis pantorrillas y solo con su mano libre separó mis pierna, se volvió incómodo y dejé el peso sobre mi trasero, extendí mis piernas y el aprovechó esa instancia para recorrerme por dentro, dándole atención a órganos que desconocía en mi misma, cuando leía sobre ellos los consideraba ajenos, al igual que sus funciones, otras mujeres los poseían, yo no, y la exploración del propio cuerpo nunca fue mi pasatiempo.

El placer fue demasiado para mí, sentía que mi cabeza no estaba en su lugar, dejé que se inclinara hacia atrás y quedó reposando en el hombro de Soul, podía ver su barbilla y el ligero sudor que caía de sus patillas.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-Pregunté, dejando atrás el pudor, aparté su mano de mi y me giré hasta él.

-Bésame

-¿Dónde?

-Sorpréndeme, como en tus fantasías- Me desafió al tiempo que apoyaba su peso en sus brazos, dejó todo su cuerpo a mi disposición y yo me permití darle una descarada mirada, memorizándolo, repasé la información que tenía sobre el sexo masculino en mi cerebro, para seleccionar la parte adecuada para atacar. Me decidí sobre aquello que me apuntaba desde su pelvis, parecía tener vida propia e incluso debía ser doloroso, para darle una sorpresa, me dirigí a él sin darle tiempo de notarme, rápidamente lo metí todo a mi boca.- Ma-ka, ¿qué haces?- Su voz entrecortada y ronca fueron música para mis oídos, dejé que mi lengua hiciera su trabajo como si se tratara de una golosina.- No muerdas- Susurró él al borde de la locura. Sentí que tenía el poder sobre él y me hubiera gustado que esa sensación no terminara, pero cuando dirigí mi mirada a la suya mientras lamía la punta terminó. No supe que hacer con ese líquido pastoso en mi boca, pero cuando decidí tragarlo desapareció.-No era necesario. Dijo Soul, estaba agitado.

Nos miramos por un momento y decir que nos amábamos fue innecesario, yo sentía un anhelo antiguo como la humanidad, estábamos ahí y punto. El cariño que nos unía, volvió a actuar en nosotros pero de otra forma, más erótica. Aún no apartábamos la vista del otro pero el significado de esta cambió, nos acercamos lentamente hasta besarnos, y no solo nuestras bocas fueron al encuentro del otro, cada parte de nuestros cuerpos buscó su complemento y se unió a él, pasó sus manos largas y finas por mi cuerpo y yo besé su torso con ternura, cuando el entró en mí me sentía preparada, apenas noté un ligero tirón que quedó olvidado tras los vaivenes en los cuales nos empeñamos, el choque de nuestras caderas, las respiraciones agitadas, los susurros de amor, él me ayudó a sostenerme de su espalda, más ancha de lo que recordaba, me dejó rasguñarlo a mi gusto, no me contuve, tampoco lo hice con mis gritos, él en cambio trataba de moderarse, con respecto a todo, y eso me molestó.

-Soul, más, piérdete en mí- Le susurré y mordí su oreja, entonces el realmente se olvidó del control y lo sentí más, desenfrenados golpes de dulzura le dio a mi cuerpo, no pude sostenerme más y mi espalda hizo un sonido sordo al caer en el futon, busqué desesperada otra conexión con la realidad y lo único que pude hacer fue arrugar un poco de la colcha en las palmas de mi mano, el final vino sorpresivamente, él gritó más fuerte que yo, que ya tenía la voz gastada, rodó sobre la manta, pero yo aún no quería la separación y me moví con su cuerpo, de manera que quedé sentada sobre él. Soul parecía agotado, pero al estar arriba nuevamente me sentí encender y comencé a moverme hasta que el abrió los ojos, también encendido.

-Maka, maldición- Empezó a hablar incoherencias.- Tan bueno, tan buena- Las palabras se hacían más largas en su boca y para evitar contagiarme con eso traté de mantener la mía bien cerrada, mordiéndome el labio- Eres muy astuta- Dijo- Mordiéndote el labio como si nada.

Hechizada por el poder que tenía sobre él con gestos tan simples, sin dejarme de mover, recorrí con mi mano izquierda su vientre, y con la derecha el mío hasta llegar a mi pecho. Soul no soportó un segundo más, pero yo aún no, él lo notó y con visible esfuerzo me levantó y acostó a su lado mientras su mano me hacía terminar, noté mis quejidos, dulces y gangosos, resonando por todo el espacio, su mirada puesta en mí y su mano allá, esta vez quedé agotada.

Podría describir las palabras que dije mientras me perdía en ese placer interminable, había leído de gente que lo describía con tranquilidad, peor no me atrevo, fue maravilloso y escalofriante a la vez, una caída, un volar, un aterrizaje forzoso, un escape apresurado, mis oídos se cerraron a todo lo que no tuviera que ver con las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en mi cuerpo como aguijones enardecido, fue caliente y luego ridículamente frío, me sentí completa y cuando lo noté a él lejos de mí solitaria. Entonces me pregunté cómo lo habrá sentido él, si éramos diferentes, o iguales en ese sentido, y hacía la diferencia nuestro género o la cantidad de amor que sentíamos por el otro, quise cuestionárselo pero luego recordé todo el tiempo que tendríamos juntos y me llenó una calma y una satisfacción enormes, sonreí.

-Fue grandioso- Dije aún con la respiración en otra parte.

-Es una pena que sea en nuestras mentes- Respondió Soul con una risa, a mí se me había olvidado la existencia del mundo real

-O en nuestro corazón, recuerda que hay teorías que hablan sobre...

-Maka- Me interrumpió nuevamente

-Es mejor que volvamos, quizá allá sea mejor- Propuse emocionada ante la perspectiva.

-Como diga- Soul me guiñó un ojo, el ambiente volvió a tomar la textura acuosa y esta vez nos vimos capacitados para subir hasta la superficie, tomados de la mano emergimos hasta la habitación del piano, estábamos vestidos. Solo quedaba despertar, o salir, o simplemente abrir los ojos, si es que podíamos, parecía que habíamos estado conectados por mucho tiempo o yo no conocía casos anteriores de ese tipo de conexión que podíamos establecer Soul y yo, en el alma misma del otro, transportándonos al interior del otro con tanta facilidad aparente.

Cuando abrimos los ojos aún estábamos en la cocina, pero había un pequeño detalle. Estábamos desnudos, uno al lado del otro, respirando con dificultad y cubiertos por una cristalina capa de sudor. Habíamos realizado ciegamente las mismas acciones que en nuestro encuentro... ¿espiritual?, pero tuvo sentido. Debería escribir una teoría sobre esto.

-Pues, se siente mejor- Pronuncié con la voz ronca, mi espalda estaba un poco adolorida, nuestras ropas por el suelo tenían la apariencia de haber actuado como frazada.

-De maravilla- Concordó él, Soul, mi guadaña.

Nos volvimos a mirar y a encerrar en un abrazo.

La lluvia es hermosa, no porque se parezca a mi corazón, ya no, sino porque me recuerda esa noche en donde dejamos caer las barreras y admitimos nuestros sentimientos.

¿Cuántos años han pasado?

Muchísimos, pero días como esos no se pueden olvidar. No cuando lo revivimos en cuanto se da la ocación.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, traté de dar lo mejor de mí, gracias por leer ^^

**Bueno, si quedaron dudas, la escena de sexo la tuvieron mientras hacían la resonancia, ya saben cuando Maka apareció misteriosamente en el interior de Soul cuando trataba de absorverlo la locura y terminaron bailando (esa parte en donde yo me revolcaba y gritaba "BÉSALA CARAJO") BUENO, ESO FUE MI INSPIRACIÓN, y los cambios de escenario se deben a que pasan constantemente desde el interior de Maka al de Soul :)**


End file.
